Final Fantasy 7: Scene Two
by Lil-Rahl
Summary: It's been a month since Advent Children. See what's up with our favorite Blond. Another one-shot to my Random Final Fantasy 7 series


Okay, so this isn't a sequel to the other (FF7: Scene One), but it's just one of those scenes I wish Square Enix would make. This one takes place a month after Advent Children and is my excuse on why Cloud and Tifa are still not together. I thought it was funny, but most of the people thought it was pretty sad and all. Someone even said I was sick for even writing it. Anyway tell me what you think?

OH! I do not own Final Fantasy 7. I wish I did but I don't.

* * *

He knew today was going to be a very bad day. Cloud just felt it was. Tifa had promised that she would come to visits him today. He looked out his small window and could see the sun, which meant that it was at least after one. He sat quietly on his bed and closed his eyes hoping that sleep would come to him. It had been at least three weeks since the end of the geostigma epidemic, and when he finally destroyed Sephiroth, for what he hoped would be the very last time. The once great general's last words still rung through out his entire mind. _**'I will never be a memory.'**_ Did that mean he would somehow come back again? He knew he somehow had to be sure, but after Tifa came to see him today. After all if she gave to okay Cloud could…

"Hey Blondie you got someone to see you!" a man from the other side of Cloud's room. Cloud grinned and quickly bounced to his feet. The man open the door, Cloud noticed two men in white smiled at him.

"Miss Lockhart is here. She is waiting for you in the lounge." The other said.

"Thank you." Cloud replied and hurried off with the two to see his oldest friend.

* * *

Tifa nervously chewed on her fingernails. She hated the bad habit but was always drawn into it, when something that worried her came about. Beside her, was a folder from the children, the two had spent days making pictures and writing letters to Cloud. The turning of a doorknob turned Tifa's attention away from her thumbnail. Cloud walked in wearing white cotton pants, a light blue shirt and a pair of worn out brown slippers. He smiled as he caught sight of her. Tifa stood and welcomed him in to her arms.

"Hey you." She tightly held him. Cloud said nothing but buried his face into the nap of her neck. She let out a small laugh. "Have you missed me?" the blond nodded. Tifa pulled herself out of her friends embrace. Cloud lowered his eyes to the ground. "What the matter?" Cloud quickly shook his head. " Cloud, remember no secrets between us." She cupped his chin with her left hand and raised his head. "Look at me." Cloud did as told. 'My god, do I love his eyes.' She thought to herself.

"Am I going with you?" He finally let out.

"I don't know yet. Let's not worry about it right now." She sat back in her seat. Cloud sat across from her. He placed his hands in his laps and started nervously playing with his thumbs. "They say you've been staying by yourself again." She broke the silence. "Why is that?"

"I don't know. I guess they just don't…" Cloud trailed off. "Don't know. DO I get to leave with you?"

"Cloud." Tifa leaned forward and held his hand. "I came to see you. Not discuss if you can leave, that's up to them."

"But…" he started to say.

"No buts." She gave him a stern tone. "Now come on I drove all this way to see you. Here…" She held up the folder with the drawings from children. "Denzel and Marlene send their best wishes. They miss you very much."

"I miss them too." He took the folder. "I'll look at them later in my room." Tifa nodded. "How's everyone else?"

"Don't know. They've all been busy trying to put everything back together. It's just been the kids and I."

"And how have you been?" He mumbled.

"I can't complain. The bar has been pack every day for the past weeks wanting me to relive the tale of your great heroism and wondering where the hell you ran off too."

"Do they know?"

"Of Course not. I tell them you are out doing deliveries."

"Oh." Cloud looked back down at his feet. Tifa bit her lip and figured now was the best time to start.

"So… anything new from you friends?"

"What friends? I already told you I have none here."

"Cloud…" Tifa shook her head. "I am not going to beat around the bush. You and I and every other doctor in this building know why you're here. Now tell me have you talked to…" she paused for a moment wondering if she should say their names. "Them?"

"Who?"

"You know damn well who I'm talking about. The two that got you here in the first place, the same two that you seem to run off and claim to talk to. I'm talking about Zack and Aerith!"

"I never said I talked to Zack and Aerith." Tifa sighed relief, maybe now he was coming to his senses. "I just talked to Aerith. Zack just showed up that one time after I defeated Sephiroth. He didn't really talk, he just waved goodbye to…"

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled. "That's Impossible! They're both dead!"

"I'm telling you Tifa, I saw them both at the Church nearly a month ago. Aerith asked me if I was going to be okay and they both waved goodbye."  
"Really and why didn't I see them?"

"Because…your back was turned. They were there I swear it."

"No! they were not! Stop lying!" Tifa shouted back. "Cloud your delusional and you need help."

"I'm fine Tifa! I know what I saw and yes I have spoken to Aerith. Her and I have some sort on connection or something, but I'm serious." Cloud got his knees and held tightly to Tifa's hands. "She tells me I should move on, that she never blames me. She's made me realizes that…"

"Cloud!" Tifa ripped herself from his embrace. "She dead I watched her die in your arms. Stop it!"

"Stop what? Aerith made realizes that I love you Tifa!" she gasped at hearing her name added to the sentence. How many years had she wanted those words to escape his lips only now to have them tainted by this place? "I do." He laughed. When was the last time she had heard him really laugh? He smiled that certain smile that made her want to believe him. "They want me to move on." _Then again._

"Cloud," she started. "You really need to get help. We brought here so you could."

"I don't need help Tifa, I'm thinking clearer than I was six months ago. I love you tifa. I want to be with you, I want to help you with the kids. I want us to be a real family." _'Why did he have to open up now?' _Her mind screamed. "I'll prove to you that I've changed, just let me go home." Tears started to form in the raven hair fighter's eyes as she shook her head. "No? But I've changed. Aerith has…"

"Aerith this and Aerith that…Why do you keep talking about her? She not here anymore!" Tifa pushed Cloud away. "Why can't you come to me with anything?"

"I'm trying to, but…"

"And now you want me to bring you home to the kids. Marlene will flip. She's already afraid of the dark, what do you think she'd do if she ever found out you were telling everyone that you were seeing dead people? Huh? And Denzel, someone you looks up to you. They think they're losing you." Tifa paused to let it soak in. "You have to admit that you are lying about everything. Admit to me, that you lied about seeing Aerith in the church about her helping defeat Bahamut Sin and you speaking to her. Admit it and I'll see what I can do to let you come home. Tell the truth and this nightmare will be all over." Tears freely fell from her face. "Please."

* * *

"So how much longer?" Tifa wiped her eyes.

"Cloud's condition doesn't seem to have changed. I think it was time we start some more…extreme treatments."

"Like what?"

"Some of the other doctors and I here at the institute believe Cloud is showing clear signs of being a sociopath. He never joins in with any of the group activities, stays completely by him self. His counselor has passed his room on numerous times to see him talking to the wall or a chair. Miss Lockhart do you know of any times where Mr. Strife has ever been abusive to you or the Children." Tifa looked at the doctor with the look disbelief.

"Of course not. Cloud has never laid a hand on anyone." Her memory then shot back to two years ago at the temple of the ancients and then to the Forgotten City. "Well a few years ago he nearly killed a friend of mine, but he claimed it was Sephiroth trying to control him."

"Miss Lockhart, with all due respect, you are Mr. Strife's power of attorney and you are in charge of his medical welfair when he cannot. The doctor's and I believe he needs treatment."

"What kind."

"Electric shock." Tifa bit her lip trying to hold back the tears. "And if that doesn't work, we are prepared to perform a full frontal Lobotomy." Tifa cried out loudly.

"Are you serious?" she retorted. "It just doesn't seem like Cloud at all."

"Miss Lockhart." The doctor looked over some papers. "You did state when you first brought him here that he did keep to himself. Never answered his phone and claiming that he was speaking to lost loved ones. He shows the signs."

"When are you going to start?"

"When ever you give the okay ma'am" the doctor handed Tifa a stack of papers and a pen, "After all you are his power of attorney." She nodded.

"And this will make him better?"

"Should. We have had remarkable outcomes from people that have been through the process. Though there is the small chance that nothing will happen, but we believe that we've caught the dilemma early while it's treatable." Tifa nodded and looked over the pages.

"How long will it take?"

"As long as it needs to." She nodded quickly before signing the wavier.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." She stood up and gathered her purse.

"You are Miss Lockhart. We will be in touch with you." Tifa gave a slight smile before walking out of the man's office.

* * *

"I told her." Cloud said while sitting on his bed. "I told her that I loved her."

"Really what did she say?"

"Nothing. She wanted me to admit that you were dead and I hadn't been talking to you."

"Did you?"

"I couldn't lie to her."

"Cloud!" he open his eyes to see a very upset flower girl before him. "Why do you have to make everything so complicated? I don't care if you lie about me."

"But I do. She doesn't believe me. I told her I loved her, that I wanted to be with her and she wanted…"

"She wanted to know that she had all of you." The cetra sat on the edge of the bed and held his hand. "Maybe it's time I stop visiting you. After all in the last three weeks I've landed you in some pretty hot water."

"Yeah, but I love talking to you."

"Yeah, but you should be moving on and doing the same with Tifa. I was supposed to help you win her over, not place you in the nut house. You're lucky all of Gaia thinks your out running your business. Maybe it's time I head back to the life stream. I am missing Zack and it's high time you started living your life." She shook her finger in his face. "Promise me that tomorrow that you'll tell them what they want to here?"

"But I…"

"Cloud!" She smacked him on the arm. "Tifa needs you and you need her, stop worrying about hurting me. I only wanted one thing from you."

"Yeah and what's that."

" To Be happy and you can't be in here." Cloud let out a sigh.

"Alright, you win. Tomorrow I give them what they want."

"And I'll go back to the planet."

"Will I be able to still…?" the girlshook her head.

"Cloud I am part of your past, my time is over. Besides you made a certain promise to a SOLIDER 1st Class a while back and you are not living up to his expectations. "

"Really?" Cloud smirked. "Zack never wanted to end up in a Nut House either?"

"You know what I meant."

"I know and you're right" Cloud looked at his old friend. "I'll miss you."

"I'll always be around. I promise. You just won't be able to see me." Cloud smiled. "Both of us will, until the time comes for our paths to cross again." She leaned down and gave the blond a hug.

"Take care Cloud. I hope I haven't cause you too much trouble."

"No worries, I sort it all out. You tell Zack I said hi okay Aerith."

"I will." She smiled, before fading into non-existence." Cloud laid his head back down on his pillow. He thought about how he was going to pull off telling his doctors that he was really okay now. At least he would be admitting it before anything bad happen. The only treatment he was getting right now was group counseling and private therapy, and a few dozen prescriptions.

* * *

That's it for scene two! I don't know when I'll come with another one. These sort of just some up. If you have any ideas let me know.


End file.
